When Did It Become So Complicated?
by amateur-writer
Summary: Just like the regular TV show, a little bit of everything. Lucas, Brooke, Felix have a love triangle while Lucas still has feelings for Anna. Haley and Nathan have marriage problems while Peyton struggles with a drug problem. Karen, Keith, Dan, Chris, Deb
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters, except the ones I make up.  
_

Chapter 1

Lucas peered into the mirror. He let out a sigh and frowned. He couldn't stop thinking about what Nathan had told him yesterday. "_I'm fine,"_ he had said. Lucas squinted at himself in the mirror and tried to see where he would be in five years. He couldn't imagine what he was doing except playing basketball. Another thing was nagging at him also. He couldn't believe that he had overheard his mother in bed with a guy. He was so shocked that he hadn't realized how happy he was that finally his mother had found someone for herself. Yet, he couldn't imagine the student-teacher thing working out. He knew that something was bound to go terribly wrong.

--

Anna rummaged through her closet for the perfect outfit for the Tree Hill Formal. She finally selected a silky green strapless dress. At that moment, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Anna called absent-mindedly. She had dropped the dress on the bed and had returned to her closet to pick out her shoes.

Felix stood in the doorway watching her. Finally, Anna looked up and saw her brother's angry face. "Are you ready yet? I need to pick up Brooke." Felix said impatiently.

"You don't have to wait for me, Felix. You can go ahead, Lucas is picking me up." Anna retorted and took out some eyeliner and began applying some to her eyelashes. She turned annoyingly towards her brother. "What?"

"I thought I told Lucas to stay away from you. I guess he didn't listen. Well, he's gonna pay for that. And you Anna, I thought I told you to keep away from him too." Felix shook his head and stormed out of her room.

Anna yelled after him, "You can't tell me or Lucas what to do!" She ran to her door and slammed it shut. She sank to the ground and started sobbing, yet she didn't know why. Felix had always disapproved of her dating any guy, but it hadn't affected her like this before. Maybe, just maybe, it was because she cared more about Lucas than any other guy she had met.

--

"Which one do you like better, honey?" Haley walked into the kitchen as she held up two outfits for Nathan to choose? Nathan looked up from his Sports Illustrated magazine.

"Anything looks good on you, babe," Nathan replied after a second. Haley giggled and dropped the two outfits as she leaned over to Nathan and gave him a very passionate kiss. Suddenly, Nathan scooped her up as she squealed some more and headed to the bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed lightly as he climbed atop her and they started making out. Nathan's body hugged Haley's perfectly as everything seemed to be in motion and their tongues worked fluidly into each other's mouth. Their embrace was suddenly broken by the phone's ringing.

"Leave it," Nathan managed to say through breaths. The answering machine picked up.

"Haley, where the hell are you?" Chris's tone dripped with anger and Nathan broke their kiss. He jumped off the bed and quickly picked up the receiver.

"Nathan--" Haley sat up and slid off the bed also as she tried to grab the phone away from Nathan.

--

Good? Bad? Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters, except the ones I make up_

Author's Note: Please remember that I'm trying to stick to the basic storyline with everyone included but I will come up with original situations and couples if I want to. Thanks and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 2**

Felix bounded up the three steps and pressed the doorbell twice. He inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself. The door was abruptly opened by Brooke. Felix gaped at Brooke. She looked stunning in the light blue dress.

"Wow, Brooke, you look…amazing," Felix completed. He looked down at the flowers in his hand and suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah, I got these for you," he said, extending his arm out to her. Brooke glanced down at the daffodils.

"I like roses better," Brooke replied curtly. Felix had to smile. Brooke could feel a tiny smile creeping over her lips, but quickly grabbed the bouquet and threw them onto her couch. "We better get going then." Brooke quickly put on her slightly annoyed face and took Felix's arm as they headed to his car. From a distance, Mouth watched on his bike. He immediately started pedaling after the car.

--

Lucas turned the radio up louder. His eyes concentrated on the road. Anna gave Lucas a sideways glance and swiftly turned the other way as she stared out the window into the night.

"Can we talk, Luke?" Anna suddenly asked. _Why did I just say that? _

"Um, yeah, sure what about?" Lucas reached over and rotated the dial to the left.

Anna swallowed and hesitated for a moment. "Well, I really like you Luke, but Felix--" Anna started.

Lucas cut her off. "And I really like you, Anna. Felix can threaten me all he wants, but that's not gonna stop me from seeing you." Silence engulfed the car.

"Lucas, just be careful, okay?"

"Listen, Anna, just because Felix says that we shouldn't date doesn't mean anything. I really, really like you Anna and I don't want him or anyone else to screw that up."

Anna smiled and remarked, "Felix will never ever stop me from liking someone or dating someone. I'm glad we had this talk." Lucas grinned, but he didn't feel happy. Someone was missing in his life. Something didn't feel quite right with Anna.

--

"Nathan, give me the phone!" Haley screamed as she tried to snatch the phone away.

"What the hell do you want, Chris?" Nathan yelled into the receiver.

"Nathan, please give me the phone--" Haley stopped short as she saw the countenance of Nathan change. He abruptly hung up the phone.

"Why did you lie to me, Haley?" Nathan asked. Haley opened her mouth and brushed away her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She was at a lost for words. "Why did you lie to me, Haley?" Nathan repeated, more furiously.

"Nathan, just listen to me," Haley began.

"I can't believe you lied to me." Nathan looked into Haley's chestnut colored eyes. Haley sighed and looked away. "I can't believe this." Nathan said quietly and walked out of the room.

"Nathan, wait, don't go." Haley followed after him. "Can we just talk?"

Nathan suddenly stopped and turned around. "Talk? So, you wanna talk now? Okay, let's talk. Why the hell did you lie to me, Haley?" Haley averted her eyes once again. "Do you have feelings for this guy?" Nathan questioned as he waited for her answer.

Haley looked into his angry eyes finally. "How could you even ask such a question?"

"Maybe because you lied to me about who you were with while I was away? Maybe because I can't trust you anymore." Nathan retorted and he stormed out of the house. Haley stood there, not believing what had just happened.


End file.
